The present disclosure relates to transducer arrays, comprising at least one transducer element, and more particularly, to a method of aligning and electrically connecting signal wires directly to the individual transducer elements. The present disclosure provides for signal wires to be attached to the individual transducer elements without the need for a custom built, costly flex circuit, soldering of signal wires to or near the elements, or the use of a poured backing.